


Happier times

by AssassinMidnight



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboisinc, Video Blogging RPF, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Big Bro Techno, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bittersweet Ending, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Ghostbur, Good Brother Wilbur, Good dad Phil, Happy Family, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Wilbur Soot, Have some blue, Not Beta Read, Other, Platonic Relationships, Protective brother Wilbur, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), We die like Wilbur, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, big bro wilby, both work, ghostinnit, good bye cruel world, good dad phill, little bro tommy, or tommy, phantommy, that stream killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight
Summary: “Wilbur!” The child shouted, speeding into his brother's arms. After a few seconds the two separated and Tommy looked over his brother. “How come you got your wings back?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. His brother smiled. “Happier times Tommy, just think about happier times.” Following his brother's words Tommy closed his eyes and thought back. Back to happier times.---------------It's canon Tommy is dead and so is my soul. Good night (I will cry in a corner) hope you like it<3
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 269





	Happier times

**Author's Note:**

> My sad and tired brain wishing for happy things. It's 22:53 and I've slept about 5 hours in the last 24 so if this is bad I am sorry.

When Tommy regained consciousness he refused to open his eyes. He felt like if he kept them closed no one could see him, just like a kid. He didn’t want people to see him, he didn't want to see himself. He felt chills all over his body like something had left him in the darkness, left him alone.  
But he wasn't alone, Dream was there. Dream was always there. He never left. Swallowing hard Tommy opened one eye and realised that he was not in the prison anymore but above it, above the entire SMP in fact. He looked around in the air, spinning trying to take everything in. He’d died at the hands of Dream, the man who said he needed Tommy. The young boy chuckled drily to himself. Everyone who had said that they needed him had lied, Wilbur, Tubbo, Techno hell even Sam Nook had lied. No one needed him and in the end that’s what killed him. 

Floating, he started to head to the hotel only to be met by a billboard saying “Big Jack Hotel”. A silent sob left him at that. Where could he go now? His house? What would be the point, it’s not like he could use any of the things. He was a ghost, a powerless, meaningless ghost. Just the same thing that he had been alive. Where was he supposed to go? He had no home, no family, no friends. He had no one. He was all alone. Again.

“Toms?” the voice echoed off of the nothingness in the sky, like they were in a cave. Tommy knew only one voice that did that. Turning around he saw his brother. His brother in his stupid beanie and with his…. Wings.

“Wilbur!” The child shouted, speeding into his brother's arms. After a few seconds the two separated and Tommy looked over his brother. “How come you got your wings back?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. His brother smiled. “Happier times Tommy, just think about happier times.” Following his brother's words Tommy closed his eyes and thought back. Back to happier times.

_  
It was a warm summer day, like any other. The sun was high in the sky and the wind was just a slight feathers touch. Phil was resting on the porch while Wilbur was flying in the sky, narrowly avoiding Techno’s arrows._

_“Ha I’m too fast!” The brunette shouted down at his brother who only grimaced in return before loading his crossbow again. “Watch it bird brain.” The piglin hybrid muttered before shooting again and missing again. Techno considered it unfair that both Wilbur and Tommy had been born with wings when he had been a hybrid of a piglin instead. He also wanted to fly. The two kept at it, Phil watching with half an eye. His other was trying to locate the youngest one, the little gremlin as Wilbur so affectionately called him. But he was evading the old man's eyes. Not surprising, both Techno and Wilbur had taught the boy everything he knows, meaning little Tommy could sneak around unnoticed, beat you over the head and shoot an arrow almost as perfectly as Techno. He heard a little giggle and closed his eyes, the kid was nearby._

_Tommy was hiding in a bush with his own little bow and arrow. Spying on his family, well on his brothers. He wanted to be like them when he grew up, strong and cool. Techno could shoot arrows with amazing accuracy only Wilbur avoided him. Tommy was in awe of his brothers, he loved them.  
He took a deep breath and for the first time ever he was met with the soft and sweet fragrance of honey. Dropping everything the gremlin followed the smell, his entire mind had blanked.  
Usually he would never (ever) crawl beyond the hedge but this smell was too sweet. Too familiar somehow. Like a smell from his previous life that he’d forgotten about. Eventually he reached the base of a forest, it was an oak forest to be precise. Tommy not having any sense of danger continued to follow the smell of the honey. The smell he knew but had never encountered before. Soon the boy was amazed by the life around him, the rustling of the trees, the showing of the water in the small rivers and the birds chirping. Even the butterflies and dragonflies dazed the young boy, he loved them. Soon he found a clearing with one big tree in the middle, underneath the tree was a small boy. Walking up to him Tommy saw that his hands were covered in yellow goo and that it was smeared around his mouth. He started laughing which startled the boy, waking him._

_“Oh hi, I’m Tommy.” he said very confidently, puffing out his chest. In his red t-shirt and suspender overalls it looked more funny than impressing but the little one was astounded. “Hi I’m Tubbo.” Tubbo replied with a huge smile. A questioning look went over the younger's face before he spoke up again “You have wings? That’s so cool.” Tommy unraveled them in pride._

__**  
****Tommy doesn't remember what happened after this so I won’t tell.  
**

********

********

_Eventually Tommy started to shuffle lightly, he felt the body of another next to him, it was warm. The sun was also warm, so was the grass and the tree behind him. If you had asked Tommy what heaven was he would’ve said this moment was heaven. When he was a young child who just met his best friend, a child from a home filled with love and with no wars on the horizon. Back when the only thing he had coming was a quick scolding from his dadza and some lemonade. But life doesn’t stay in one moment, doesn’t matter how perfect it is._

_****__** ** _

__Opening his eyes Tommy felt his wings loosen up and open behind him. He felt the soft stilling of wind stopping against them. The way the white feathers separated and closed together again like a single mind. His hand reaching back touched the feathers and they felt just like Tommy remembered them to, all those years ago._ _

__“They suit you Tommy.” Wilbur grinned. Tommy’s eyes got filled with salty tears that slowly cascaded down his cheeks. He hugged Wilbur again and wished himself back, back to the good old days._ _

__“I know it’s been tough but we need to get going Toms. Sally is waiting, she can’t wait to see you again. Neither can mumza.” He smiled up at his bigger brother, the brown eyes that had helped him through nightmares, the face he had hit and the nose he had broken on many occasions. Laughing to himself Tommy thought “Love between brothers, what could be stronger.”_ _

__A challenging look came over the young one and he took distance from his brother._ _

__“Race ya!” He screamed before shooting up into the sky. He could hear Wilbur cursing after him but he only laughed. Happier times are on the horizon, he could feel it. So close he could touch it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Dyslexic here sorry for any mistakes. (It took me way to long to spell that out)


End file.
